pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies: High Noon
Plants vs Zombies: High Noon is a real-time, head-to-head trading card game made by N00bslayer2016. Its gameplay resembles Clash Royale but is more complex and detailed, and features additional elements of gameplay such as a changable Hero and some elements of luck. Overview In most High Noon gamemodes, the field is similar to Clash Royale: a large arena divided into equal halves for Plants and Zombies, but does not have a dividing river. There are two defensive Turrets and a Hero Lair for each side, which serve as game objectives: the winner is the side that has destroyed more towers than the opponent. In High Noon, the environment has a more significant role too: there are special zones on the map like Water and Heights, like PvZH, and includes other elements that can help or harm either side. Players start in Neighbourhood Garden. The tutorial is as a Plant but after its completion, both Plant and Zombie gameplay is unlocked. Upon starting, they are given a Welcome Pack, containing both Plant and Zombie cards. It contains three random Common cards from each side, then five cards for any one of those three Commons (just enough to bring it to level 3). It also contains two of the same Rare card, enough to unlock it and bring it to level 2, as well as one random Legendary card. (in this game, Legendaries can obtained from anywhere instead of being bound to an Arena). Arenas Neighbourville Garden This is technically the tutorial area, but you can still fight PvP here! It's nice, quite and peaceful (for a war-torn town), and is filled with friendly neighbourhood Plants and Zombies you may know from other games. There's nothing special about this place (if you don't count the fact that the garden is somehow still pristine and untouched), so this combat-modifier-free zone is great for friendly or casual matches with no pressure. Downtown Drama The fight has spread downtown! New Plants and Zombies join the battle for the big city as they struggle to gain the high ground. A big, sprawling metropolis to fight over will ensure your matches are filled with excitement! Meanwhile, the battle has also spilled over into the neighbourhoods, and the undead soon attack the house of a certain homeowner, neighbour to one Crazy Dave… Introducing the first Special Gamemode - Siege! Join the lawn defense effort with the Plants or help the Zombies break it down. Sandy Sands Cards Notes A card is an element of gameplay. Playing a card will summon things, according to what the card says. Cards fall into five categories, which are: * Fighters. These are troops that march forward towards enemy objectives, stopping to engage enemy troops or structures along the way. Almost all fighters must be played in your own half of the arena and cannot be played in enemy territory. Most cards in the game fall into this category. * Tricks. A Trick is a spell that has a one-time effect on the battlefield, be it casting a Squash to crush foes or unleashing a Lawn Mower to mow down enemies. Most Tricks can be cast anywhere in the arena. Quite a few cards in the game fall into this category, though fewer than the Fighters. * Structures. Structures are constructs placed down on the Arena. They don't move and have various functions, usually defensive or utility. Objectives also count as structures, though they do not exist in card form. They can only be built in your half of the arena. * Environments. Environments are placed down on the field and affect gameplay on them. Most environments are largely indestructible by damage, and must be destroyed with special means. Only one environment can exist on each tile at a time. * Traps. Traps are technically structures but trigger when certain conditions are met, harming enemies in its area. Most traps are invisible to the enemy, but they can be revealed or prematurely destroyed or triggered. You can only play them in your own half. In each arena, there are six Common cards, four Rare cards and two Epic cards to be unlocked. Legendary cards can be gained from anywhere and are not attached to an Arena. Unlocked in Neighbourville Garden Plant Card Unlocks: Zombie Card Unlocks: Unlocked in Downtown Drama Plant Cards unlocked: Zombie Cards unlocked: Legendary Cards Plant Legendaries Heroes Each player brings in one Hero to fight the enemy. This Hero resides in the Hero Lair during battle, and if defeated, the game is lost. Heroes will frequently directly affect the battle (unlike PvZH, where each Hero can only influence the fight four times at the most). Also, unlike PvZH, your choice of Hero does not affect what fighters you may bring into battle, though certain Heroes do synergise with certain fighters and as such may affect players' choice of troops. Plant Heroes Peaskeeper Description: The best is always the original. The Peaskeeper doesn't need any surprises or fancy tricks; his standard peashooting tactics have been working since 2009. He won't shrink down against any opposition (and actually gets a bonus when the odds are stacked against him) and will lead the Plants to victory. Attack: Peaskeeper's basic attacks are filled with single target POW! His pea shots don't do anything special, but their mighty impact damage and impressive damage per second output are wonders in themselves. Special Ability: Gatling Barrage Peaskeeper converts to full-auto, gaining a massive attack speed boost and a small defensive bonus. This ability will mow down those Zombies, but effects from Against All Odds are removed for the duration of the ability. Perk: Against all Odds Peaskeeper doesn't stand down no matter how many zombies come his way. If there are more zombies than plants in his half of the arena, or if the zombies have more intact Turrets than the Plants, or if at least one Legendary zombie is on the field, he gains +20% attack speed and +15% damage. If more than one condition is met, the bonuses stack. Grainbringer Description: The legendary commando corn returns to once again do battle. Armed with dual Cob Busters and a truly badass attitude, he's ready to explode the zombies like never before. He specialises in annihilating zombies one at a time by filling their faces with an endless barrage of kernels, but let him call in his artillery and he'll nuke whole groups at once. Attack: Grainbringer's basic attack is a powerful volley of kernels that frequently switches targets. These bullets also do extra damage to shields and armour. Special Ability: Butter Barrage Grainbringer marks an area for a butter airstrike. Shortly after, several pieces of butter rain down and do splash damage, while briefly stunning enemies directly hit. Perk: Bloomzooka Every so often, the Grainbringer wields a mighty bazooka, either targeting a dangerous enemy troop or an objective. The rocket's explosion lightly damages nearby enemies. Zombie Heroes